Dancer
by theashleighbexx
Summary: Eli is the lead dancer on one of the biggest shows on tv. I know, unexpected huh? What happens when his girfriend Clare comes to visit him on set? I know I, like may others, suck at summaries, but read anyway, it's better than it sounds...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so my school is doing a production of hairspray, and that is where this idea came from. It is not like the storyline of Hairspray, but i did base the tv show in this story off the corny collins show :) I'm in the middle of writing another EClare story, typically british, but this idea came to me and i just felt like is should write it... If you want to read typically british please do :)**

**This is mean to be a oneshot, but i will consider making more chapters if people want me too...**

**By the way, i don't own degrassi, it's characters or burning love by elvis presley. I wish i did, dut i don't...  
**

* * *

Clare and Alli ran out of school as quickly as possible, and headed straight to the TV set. They no longer needed to give identification- the guards knew who they were. They crept into the room where filming was taking place, and took a seat with all the other kids who came and watched. They greeted the two girls silently, not wanting to interrupt the recording, which was live for the first time in five months.

This was Clare's favourite time of the week; watching the show being recorded. All over Canada people were sat watching The Tommy Toronto Show, and all over Canada were girls and boys wishing they were on it. The Tommy Toronto Show was a dance show, where a set of 15-18 year olds would come and dance every week, doing about five routines a week. Everyone watched the show, and the dancers on it were celebrities, paparazzi and premiers included. Three of the stars went to Degrassi, and those three happened to be the main dancers.

First there was Drew. Drew was the second to main male dancer. He was once of the most recognisable of the dancers and also happened to be Alli's boyfriend, which is why they started coming in the first place. Alli met Drew at school before he even had an audition for the show, and they hit it off instantly. When he got a part on the show he was offered the chance for two people to come and watch him on set every week and as Adam wasn't interested in going, he gave it too Alli and her best friend Clare.

The second dancer from Degrassi was Jenna. To say Jenna was surprised when Clare turned up to filming was an understatement considering the history the two had. Jenna had stole Clare's boyfriend off her and until Clare started coming with Alli to see Drew the two hadn't really spoken much. As soon as Jenna and Clare had gotten sometime to talk things over though, all was forgiven. Honestly, Clare was happy Jenna and KC were together as she knew it wouldn't have worked out between them anyway. Clare and Jenna had come to be pretty close friends again, and it was a good job too, or Clare would have never met the third Dancer from Degrassi.

"Well that was _All I really needed, _performed by Jenna and myself, obviously. Did you like? You did? Fantastic! Well if you want to see more, we will be back just after the break. So you can see this lot…" The guy talking said to the camera, and then pointed to the crowd of dancers behind him, who gave a small and well-practised cheer.

"You'll see him…" Now the speaker pointed to the host of the show, Tommy, who gave a wink and a salute to the camera.

"And you can see me, Eli Goldsworthy, in just a few minutes…" He gave his signature smirk to the camera, and then stepped back into the rest of the dancers, joining in with the clapping and cheering.

"And 3, 2, 1. We are out!" Someone shouted from the background, and the dancers automatically relaxed and started breathing heavily, catching their breath from the previous dance. They had been holding it for the last couple of minutes to stop themselves from panting on air.

Drew came out of the group first as usual and ran up, giving Alli a huge hug and kissing her as though it was the last time he ever could. Clare rolled her eyes but smiled as she watched them. Despite what people may think, the amount of love between Alli and Drew was immeasurable, and Clare loved seeing her so happy.

Now approaching was Clare's boyfriend, Eli. Clare still couldn't believe that they were dating- he was one of the most famous boys in the country and yet he liked her. It really didn't make sense. She remembered when Jenna, who happened to be Eli's partner on the show, introduced them to each other. Jenna knew the two would get along, and introduced them as a way of repaying Clare for all the problems she had caused. And boy was Jenna right- after only one show they were talking every night, and three weeks later they were dating officially. Clare still couldn't understand what Eli saw in her, but she was very glad he did, because let's face it- he was gorgeous and sweet and amazing and everything Clare wanted. She loved him a lot.

"You know blue eyes; it's not nice to stare…" Eli said, causing Clare to shake her head and come back to reality "I mean, I know I'm stunning but seriously Clare, you can only gaze into my eyes for so long…"

"You love it when I gaze into your eyes," Clare replied sarcastically. Eli was obviously rubbing off on her.

"I do love it when you gaze into my eyes, but I prefer when I get a kiss?"

"Well, if you insist…" Clare smiled and gave Eli a small peck on the lips. She wasn't one for PDA, so it never went further than that in public. Well, it never went too far when they were alone too- barely making out. Eli both resented and respected Clare's decision to not let things get out of hand.

"So, what did you think of my outstanding performance?" Eli said, raising his eyebrows.

"Wonderful- there is a reason why you are lead dancer/s singer. But what are you wearing? You look like Drew! I mean I know you can't wear black on air, but still…."

"Alright, alright I get it. I'm a Goth type kid wearing a pink shirt." He smirked and spun around, showing Clare his full outfit. It always shocked Clare seeing Eli on air; he was the complete opposite of in real life. His black clothes were swapped with blue jeans and coloured shirts, his eyeliner removed and foundation applied, and he had to act like he had just won a million dollars 24/7. Clare loved his 'happy' look, but she knew it wasn't him so naturally preferred him in his band shirts, black blazers and black jeans. His 'happy clothes' were always laughed at by both Clare and Alli.

"Oh, the pink shirt is VERY you!"

"I know… Hey you wanna dance?"

"But you go back on air in like thirty seconds, we haven't got time…"

"It's a longer break; the sponsors want some extra time or something. Come on, please? You know I love to see you dance…"

"Okay, fine, but only once…" Dancing had always been Eli's guilty pleasure, and until his mother persuaded him to go to the audition for Tommy's, he had never told anyone apart from his family. He thought it would completely ruin his reputation, but it actually improved it. It was soon seemed cool to be a dancer, and Eli loved it more than anything. He loved dancing with Jenna- she had become one of his best friends, but ultimately he would rather dance with Clare, so he took the chance to do so whenever he could. Dancing with Clare was another thing all together.

Eli dragged her onto the middle of the set where they filmed the show, and shouted up to the sound guy to put on some music, and soon Burning Love by Elvis was playing at full volume. So loud in fact, that Clare failed to notice the whole room go silent, apart from the music blaring down.

Despite the show usually being hip hop and modern styles of dance, Eli and Clare danced in a typical fifties fashion, with lots of lifts and swirling, and Clare found that she was enjoying it as much as Eli was. They were laughing as they danced, Eli leading her all around the room, casually lifting her high into the air and spinning around and around. A couple of lines into the song, Eli started singing along directly at Clare, and she joined in, singing back.

_Cause you kisses lift me higher,_

_Like a sweet song of a choir,_

_You light my morning sky,_

_With burning love…_

As the song finished, Clare finally tore her eyes away from Eli to see that the whole room had been watching her. Worse than that though, the cameras were on, and she had been filmed. Clare hated being the centre of attention, so knowing that hundreds of thousands of people had just saw her dancing and singing without even realising was awful. Her cheeks turned bright red, but just as she was about to run of the stage Eli grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of encouragement. He smiled at her for a second- not a smirk, a real, honest smile, and she automatically felt calmer.

"Now guys, recently I've had a lot of people asking if I had a girlfriend, and when I say yes they ask who. Well, people at home, meet my girlfriend Clare! She is very beautiful right? Stunning comes to mind when it think of her. And she is very sweet and caring and loving, and apparently a very good dancer and singer! I could talk about her all night, but unfortunately we have to get on with the show, so here is Drew singing _I really can't help it…" _

Seeing all the dancers ran onto the stage, Clare took this as her queue to leave. She went and ran up to Alli, who gave her a hug and whispered how fabulous Clare had been. Within fifteen minutes the show had ended, and Eli came running up to Clare with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Clare, you did amazing there! Wow, I mean, I knew you could dance, but you can sing too. Honestly, that was phenomenal, I mean-"

"I can't believe you set me up like that. I have made a complete fool of myself! You could have given me some warning or something!"

"If I gave you warning you wouldn't have gone out there. Clare, I'm sorry I set you up, I truly am, but you enjoyed it out there, I know you did, and the viewers will absolutely love you!"

"Okay…" Clare sighed in defeat. She had enjoyed herself, so what else could she say?

"Good. Well I'll go and put on something less pink and more depressing, and we go to the Dot to get a drink, ok?"

"Okay fine, I'll wait here with Alli…" Eli began to walk towards the changing room, but turned around suddenly.

"Oh, and Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!" Clare smiled and blushed a little.

"I love you too…."

* * *

**So, was it good or bad?**

**Keep as a oneshot of more chapters?**

**I honestly don't know, but review and i'll find out :)**

**k, thanks... x x x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so it took a little longer to put up than i expected, blame writers block, exams and the fact i got my laptop taken off me for getting a D on my biology test after getting straight A's for the last three years. I was having a bad day...**

**I obviously don't own degrassi...**

* * *

Clare smiled as Eli came back out of the changing rooms with Drew, his preppy and colourful clothes now replaced with black, black and more black. Alli was next to Clare, and for once her own eyes were away from Drew and watching her friend. She had never seen her Clare so happy with anyone before, and Alli couldn't help but smile along with Clare.

"So blue eyes, to the Dot?" Eli asked, smirking and putting her arm around Clare, who blushed as she usually did when Eli spoke.

"Yeah. Can Adam come though? I haven't spoken to him for like a week…"

"Cool, I'll text him…" Eli loved that Adam and Clare got on so well, he was delighted in fact. He knew that Clare already knew most of his friends through visiting the set, but Adam was Eli's best friend, so it was kind of important that they got along. Luckily though, Clare and Adam soon formed a brother sister relationship. It was pretty cool.

As they got into Morty, Eli's hearse, Clare got out her phone and checked the news on the internet on her phone. Clare had a small obsession with knowing what was going on in the world almost constantly, so Eli wasn't offended when she took out her phone, in fact he actually found it pretty sweet in a weird way.

Clare looked through the headlines quickly, not feeling the need to read the stories until she got home. That really would be rude.

- **GIRL, 14, FOUND STEALING MILLIONS OF PENCILS**

-** ENVIRONMETALIST DIES FALLING OUT OF TREE**

- **ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY'S GIRLFRIEND A 'HIT'**

- **SCIENTISTS SETTING EARTH ON FIRE FOR EXPERIMENT**

Wait- what? 'Elijah Goldsworthy's girlfriend a hit.' Clare was used to there being articles about Eli in the news, he was a hot topic and people seemed to like to talk about him, and that didn't bother Clare. But the headline said his girlfriend, which must have been about her, right? She clicked onto it.

_Today, in the middle of the popular 'Tommy Toronto Show,' leading man Elijah Goldsworthy introduced his stunning and talented girlfriend Clare Edwards, sixteen, to the world. Elijah has been on the show for eighteen months now, and although a firm favourite with viewers and cast members alike, has always stayed very quiet about his personal life. Until now that is._

_Elijah was filmed dancing with Clare to classic song 'Burning love.' Although they were both clearly enjoying themselves, it seems that Clare did not know she was being filmed until the song finished._

_However, her looks and talent combined, it seems she made quite an impression. Within five minutes of her leaving the screen, numerous petitions were created to make Clare a regular on the show, and even for the program to show more romance between the two teens. The question that remains now is; will we be seeing more of Clare Edwards. The answer; whether she gets on the show or not, this will not be the last we hear of this gorgeous girl._

"Oh My God!" Clare accidently said out loud, causing Eli to park his car, then take the phone off her and read the article.

"Oh My God!" Eli echoed, his eyes gleaming. "Clare, this is AMAZING! Honestly, I mean this is awesome. The whole country can now see how awesome you are!"

Clare looked down. Surely she should be happy about the article? She was flattered at the compliments, and the fact that people liked her was very sweet, but it wasn't her. She had seen, hell she had experienced Eli's fame, he loved every minute of it. He loved the dancing and the friendships and the fame, sometimes he even loved the paparazzi and people knowing everything about him. It made him happy, and Clare accepted and had grown to love that part of him, but it wasn't her. She didn't dream of fame or a celebrity status or being on a TV show. She dreamed of writing and teaching and a nice husband and kids in the future. Being famous? NO!

Clare had had pictures posted of her before in the press. The paparazzi caught pictures of her when she was hanging out with Eli, but Adam was usually in those pictures too. Eli and Clare spent their alone time in secrecy, as far away from the camera's as possible, so when the pictures in the magazines were took there was no contact between Eli and Clare, and there was three people in them. The public had their suspicions about Clare and Eli before it was announced, but she could live with that; nothing was proven and no one knew who she was really. Now it was open, and that scared Clare more than anything.

"Eli, erm, will this change anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know I will never be nearly as famous as you, like I know I won't get pap's following me and stuff, but what if people recognise me? Will it be weird?" Eli sighed.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, it was hard for me to get used to the attention, but you just have to remember one thing; they know who you are because they like who you are. It won't change much at all…"

"Okay…" Clare loved how, if anyone else said those words, she wouldn't believe them, but as it was Eli…

"Good. Now let's go and get harassed by Adam." They laughed as they left Morty and headed to their usual table in The Dot. As they walked by, a few girls winked and smiled at Eli, then giggled to their friends at being so close to a 'star.' Clare rolled her eyes- everything was the same, she hadn't had any reason to be worried.

Adam was late, as usual, so Clare and Eli sat down and just chatted. They did get some looks, people had obviously seen the show, but Clare was trying to make a conscious effort to ignore it. It was easier that way.

"HOLA AMIGOS!" a familiar voice shouted, and Clare jumped up and ran to give Adam a hug. "Miss Clare Edwards, look at you all on TV and famous! I feel like I should like become a model or something to keep up with you both!" Clare laughed and wrapped her arms around him for a couple of seconds. Adam was always so full of energy, and it was quite refreshing.

"Oh, I think you would make a STUNNING model!" Clare said, laughing again.

"I agree…" a voice said from behind, and Clare turned to see one of the most awesome people in the world.

"FIONA!" Clare shouted, and run up and gave her a huge hug. Fiona laughed, and hugged her back. It had been a while.

"Clare, I saw the show, you were unbelievable. I'm serious, congrats!"

"Thanks Fi." They went to sit back down, and found Eli surrounded by girls, as usual. He wasn't really interested though, instead he was watching three of his closest friends chatting aimlessly.

"OH MY GOD!" One of the girls shouted, turning around "It's CLARE!"

Clare paused for a second. Did they really mean her? They recognised her? Beyond weird.

"Er, yeah, I'm Clare?" She replied as a question.

"OH MY GOD! You were, like, awesome on Tommy Toronto! I mean seriously, are you, like, professional or something?" a tall blonde girl asked.

"Erm, thank you, but no I'm not professional…"

"WOW!" Another girl said, turning her attention to Clare. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I TOTALLY hate you for dating Elijah, but seriously, you can dance. And sing, apparently." Clare blushed, she couldn't decide whether she loved or hated the attention.

"Well, thank you, I think…?"

"Can I have a picture with you? When you become famous, and you definitely will, I want to be able to say I met you."

"Er, sure..." A group of girls crowded into the photo, and Eli was dragged into it, as expected. Fiona and Adam laughed, familiar with Eli's fame but finding it hilarious that it now plied to Clare too.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours of people wanting pictures, the large group of girls finally left, and the four teens were left in peace. Clare had been surprised- Eli got attention a lot, but it was never this much. It seemed like people actually wanted to meet Clare, and honestly, it was over-whelming. Why would people want to meet Clare? She couldn't understand it.

"Well, that was fun?" Clare said, sitting down next to Eli and putting his arm around her. Fiona and Adam sat across the table.

"I Know. Excitement! I can't believe little Saint Clare is all big and famous now. I'm so proud!" Fiona said happily, and everyone laughed.

"Big and famous, that is a bit of an exaggeration. I thing the term mildly recognisable for the next day or two, nothing more…" Clare said, smiling. It was the truth, she was no more than a passing phase, and it was the way it was mean to be. She knew that, and could accept it. She had no reason to be famous.

"No way Clare. You are going to be huge!" Adam said, smiling. He was very proud of his friend's success.

"I agree. My ultra-amazing girlfriend is the next big thing! And we can finally go out together in public." Eli confirmed, anf Clare laughed and rolled her eyes. She thought they were completely wrong, obviously, but decided to play along.

"We could have our own couple's name! Clare and Eli, how could they go together?" She asked, laughing.

"EClare!" Adam shouted, and they all paused for a second, than laughed.

"SO cheesy, but I like it…" Clare said, laughing still.

"Me too. EClare has a ring to it." Eli added, squeezing Clare's arm a little.

"I know, let's have a toast to EClare- the next big thing…"Fiona said, and the four raised their coffee, ready to clunk them together, when Clare's phone rang.

"Hi." Clare answered.

"Clare, it's your mother…"

"I know, caller id."

"Oh… Well no matter, I have news!"

"What is it?"

"The Tommy Toronto show just called."

"What? Why? What did they say?"

"Well, you are not going to believe this, I mean I couldn't believe it, it is so good and I know that it is going to be-,"

"Okay, spit it out…"

"They want to offer you a part as a regular on the show!"

"WOW!"

* * *

**Thoughts? Should i continue? reviews help... x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read (even though everyone hates AN's)**

**I know I haven't been on here for ages, and I feel I need to explain. I lost someone very dear to me just after I posted the last chapter, and another person was taken ill soon after that. It was for this reason that, added to numerous other crap things that have happened in the last few months, fanfics just haven't crossed my mind. So, unfortunately, this is going to have to be cut short and only have two chapters. I am so thankful for all those who happen to like the story, all who reviewed/alerted are amazing and you mean the world to me, but although things are starting to look up right now writing is just not a high priority.**

**One thing I can promise though, is that I will be back, maybe in a month or two or maybe in a week or two, but it will happen. It will be on a different story, maybe EClare, maybe a different Degrassi 'shipping' or maybe a story from a different show all together. I don't know- I'm open for suggestions and would love to hear what you think.**

**The point of this Author's note is basically to say I'm SO sorry for not continuing to anyone who had hoped I would, and I am so, so thankful for your support and the fact that you actually like what I'm writing. It means more than you can imagine.**

**So sorry, see you soon, Thank you so much, lots of love- Ash xxx**


End file.
